Kaosu no Yoru
by Tamiko-Nanimoto
Summary: La oscuridad, el silencio y el rencor forjaron su manera de ser. Adquirieron poderes capaces de sorprender a los humanos y de destruirlos a su gusto. ¿Podrá el Raimon Go enfrentar esta nueva amenaza? La oscuridad y la luz se unen para desatar un caos al que solo un equipo lograra vencer. -SE ACEPTAN OC-


¡Hola Mina! , ¿Qué tal? Bueno, esta vez traigo para todos ustedes una nueva historia. Contiene romance, algo de suspenso y quizás ciertos toques de humor. Quizás participen Oc. A continuación les dejo el disclaimer, espero sea de su agrado la historia.

"**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo son de mi propiedad mis Oc."**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capítulo 1: Kaosu no Yoru**

Su mirada se fijó en aquella chica, quien no se inmutaba ante sus comentarios, al contrario, parecían darle gracia. Gruño bajamente, realmente le irritaba ese carácter, le molestaba y le colmaba la paciencia tener que soportar sus risas y sus burlas. Si hubiera sido posible, hace mucho la hubiera destruido pero no podía porque en ella se encontraba energía, y su destrucción causaría un gran daño en las instalaciones. Maldecía por lo bajo, mientras la joven le miraba con la ceja arqueada. Nunca había comprendido por qué actuaba así con ella, si le tenía mucho cariño. Inflo sus mofletes y se cruzó de brazos mientras le decía que se callara. De repente, se asustó al sentir como el muchacho estaba frente a ella, haciendo que inmediatamente palideciera.

-Cállate ya, me tienes harto.-Dijo el muchacho y la chica le miro sin decir nada.-Si por mí fuera, hace mucho que habrías desaparecido.

-Pero no puedes hacerlo…-Exclamo en tono de burla aquella joven al sentir como el muchacho se separaba de ella-Sabes lo que pasara si lo haces.

-No puedo desatar el caos…No puedo destruir a esos humanos.-Contesto el muchacho caminando hasta detenerse en una pantalla que mostraba información de cada jugador.-Mis objetivos se vuelven más fuertes… ¡Y yo aquí parado sin hacer nada!

-Calma, ni que fuera el fin del mundo-Dijo burlonamente la joven mientras se sentaba-¿O le tienes miedo a unos simples humanos? Ahora entiendo porque no eres el líder máximo de este proyecto. Ahora entiendo porque Ririan-sama, es la líder.

-¡No me vuelvas a mencionar a esa traidora!-Grito el muchacho y todo quedo en silencio, cuando de repente resonó una pequeña risita.

-Vaya, así que traidora, ¿eh?-Dijo Ririan entrando en el recinto a lo que el muchacho frunció el ceño.-Retírate, Hitokori.

-Ha-Hai, Ririan-sama.-Exclamo Hitokori saliendo de ahí, sin antes dirigirle una mirada de burla al chico.

-Tú no merecías el cargo…-Dijo el chico al estar frente a frente con Ririan.

-Te gane justamente, no es mi culpa que seas el más débil de este proyecto-Contesto Ririan seriamente-Así que te aplacaras a mis órdenes, te guste o no.

-¿Quién dijo que eras mi jefa?-Respondió el chico cuando Ririan estiro su mano y comenzó a irradiar una energía entre azul y violeta.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho.-Musito Ririan sonriendo y de un solo golpe, hizo que el muchacho cayera al suelo, para acercar su mano.- ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz mi poder, no querido Aisudomu?

-¡Aléjate de mí, Ririan!-Contesto Aisudomu tratando de moverse, pero para su mala fortuna, una especie de energía no se lo permitía.

-Sería una pena que…Aisudomu-kun desapareciera.-Dijo Ririan y a Aisudomu le recorrió un escalofrió.- ¿Enserio quieres obligarme a usar este poder contigo?

-N-no, no quiero.-Negó Aisudomu y Ririan lo levanto con esa misma energía- Su-suéltame.

-Escucha bien, Aisudomu…No lo repetiré nuevamente-Dijo Ririan mientras su mirada adquiría un brillo bastante terrorífico.-Soy la líder quieras o no. Me harás caso a todo lo que te diga. Yo soy la capitana del Kaosu no Yoru, no tú.

-Ha-Hai, Ririan.-Musito Aisudomo y Ririan lo soltó, mientras su aura desaparecía.

-Que bien que lo hayas entendido, Aisu-kun.-Finalizo Ririan sonriendo dulcemente.

-Estás loca Ririan…-Musito Aisudomu con ceño fruncido-¿Qué le paso a esa chica tierna y alegre a la que conocí?

-Esa chica no existe más…¡No volverá a existir nunca!-Dijo Ririan dando la media vuelta y caminando.

-¿Qué paso contigo, Ririan?-Musito Aisudomu sonriendo.

La joven se perdió entre las sombras y Aisudomu desvió su mirada. Un holograma apareció frente a él, haciendo que se asustara un poco:

-¡Ah! N-no hagas eso.-Dijo Aisodomu algo sobresaltado-Taifuu

-No me digas que te asustaste-Respondió Taifuu de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.-En fin…Ya esta decidido.

-Ririan es la capitana del Kaosu no Yoru-Dijo Aisudomu serio-Hitokori la capitana de Kurimuzonsukai y yo…De Seinaru Yami

-Bien, aparecieron 3 capitanes más pero hasta el momento, no hay muchos detalles.-Dijo Taifuu y a su lado aparecieron 3 pantallas.

-¿Qué equipo es ese?-Dijo Aisudomu señalando la primera pantalla.

-Ese es Gorudensupairaru-Contesto Taifuu y ahora, Aisudomu señalaba la segunda pantalla- Ese es Fun´iki Raitoningu.

-¿Y este último?-Dijo el chico señalando la tercera pantalla-¿Quién es?

-Es Seinaru Kiri…-Contesto Taifuu y las tres pantallas desaparecieron-Si dices que Ririan lidera al Kaosu no Yoru, Hitokori al Kurimuzonsukai y tú al Seminari Yami…No sabe quiénes lideran al Gorudensupairaru, Fun´iki Raitoningu y Seinaru Kiri.

-Pues, no lo sé…Pero debieron tener un poder en específico para ser los líderes.-Dijo Aisudomo y Taifuu asintió.

-Aún mejor quizás…Al igual que Ririan…Debio ocurrirles algo.-Finalizo Taifuu y desapareció.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bien, esta ha sido una pequeña presentación de lo que se vendrá después. A continuación dejare una ficha para aquellos que quieran anotarse.

***Nombre Japonés**

***Edad: (13-14-15)**

***Genero (Femenino o Masculino)**

***Apariencia**

***Personalidad**

***Bando: (Luz u Oscuridad)**

***Historia (Un breve resumen en el cual dejen volar su imaginación. Aquí explicaran como fue que decidieron luchar a lado de la Luz o si bien eligieron oscuridad, como fue que eligieron luchar de ese lado)**

***Equipo (A continuación les dejare los equipos dependiendo del lado que hayan elegido)**

**BANDO OSCURIDAD**

**-Kaosu no Yoru: Capitanía a cargo de Ririan.**

**-Kurimuzonsukai: Capitanía a cargo de Hitokori**

**-Seinaru Yami: Capitanía cargo de Aisudomu**

**-Kurai Raion: Capitanía a cargo de Taifuu.**

**BANDO LUZ**

**-** **Gorudensupairaru: Capitanía libre**

**-** **Fun´iki Raitoningu: Capitanía Libre**

**-** **Seinaru Kiri: Capitanía Libre**

***Posición**

***Elemento**

***Técnicas**

***Pareja (Punto opcional)**

***Extra**

Eso sí, aclaro que de acuerdo a la historia decidiré quien queda como capitán o capitana de los equipos del bando de la luz. También aclaro, que ningún OC estará en Raimon, Instituto Imperial, Kidokawa, etc. Ya que tengo algo preparado para estas secundarias. Sin más, me despido de todos. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


End file.
